OMM Centherion
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List Character Name: Centherion Age: 274 Gender: Male - Titles: None Alignment: Evil Sovereign Deity: Balkoth - Race: Dark Elf Class: Mage Specialization: Divine (Black Gamut) - Level: 1 Health: 24/24 Mana: 36/36 Fatigue: 0/17 - Damage: (Unarmed) (4) Armor: 0 Mental Resistance: 1 Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 2.75w (35 max) Currency: 16 Coins (90 max); 5.50ƒ 2 Silver Florins - 2ƒ 14 Copper Thalers - 3.5ƒ - Strength: 8 Dexterity: 11 Endurance: 7 Intelligence: 13 Willpower: 12 (+1) Charisma: 3 - Description: History: The Dark Elf would be seen usually in dimly lit taverns skulking around, avoiding the questioning stares of all, but none knowing his true nature. Every so often, every three days as a matter of fact, a person in the town he was in would disappear, with a body found later, with the heart cleaved open by a knife. Strangely enough he would be gone the next day. Centherion is a mage that practices the Black Gamut of magic, preferring Necromancy above all else and using it well. Often he would capture people to experiment with raising the dead, raising a small army of zombies and skeletons. That is, before he caught the attention of a group of paladins. They stormed through his forces in a battle worthy of an epic ballad, and one of them mortally wounded Centherion. He had prepared for this however, and spent all the power he had collected over time, into a single curse. His wound was healed, but it was at a price, every week, Balkoth demanded a soul in place of his own, one of the few that got away from the clutches of death. Now he wanders, determined to seek revenge on the paladins who did this to him, and determined to rebuild his power back to his former glory. Centherion is not a very charismatic person, preferring shadow, silence, and death to friendship and diplomacy. This says nothing of his impeccable intellect, and his even more astounding willpower, making him a formidable mage, even in this shell of his glory. - Equipment: Headgear: [ ] (Hood) Chestpiece: Cloak (+1 WIL) (1w) (1ƒ) Hands: [ ] (Thin Gloves) Back: [ ] (Wool Cloak) Belt: [ ] (Simple Cloth Belt) Legwear: [ ] (Cloth Pants) Footwear: [ ] (Comfortable Shoes) - Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] - Left Hand: Dagger (1H) ((0.5xSTR) + 1) (.25w) (1ƒ) Right Hand: [ ] Other Equip: 3x Potion I (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (.25w) (1ƒ) Trinket 1: Coinpouch (Max Coins = 60) (1ƒ) Trinket 2: of Ithus (May be used to write.) (You may add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) Inventory: 3x Potion I (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health) (.25w) (1ƒ) of Ithus (May be used to write.) (You may add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) Plant (Strange plant discovered in the chest in your room in the Sparrowhawk Inn.) Spells: Black Gamut Spell(s) Life (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 7MP) (Effect: Restores ((0.5 x INT)) HP to the caster, and deals ((0.5 x INT)) damage to the target.) Skeleton (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 12MP) (Requires a humanoid corpse, or two beast corpses.) (Summon: Raises a Skeleton warrior, under the command of the Necromancer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 10)). If the target corpse was a ranged specialist or warrior, the Skeleton may use ranged attacks. If the target corpse was a melee warrior, the Skeleton recieves a +1 to damage.) (Buff: Skeleton expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) Black Breath (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 6MP) (Effect: Restores ((0.5 x INT)) HP to a friendly Undead target, or deals ((0.5 x INT)) damage to a hostile Living target.) Corpse (Minor Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 2MP) (Requires a corpse.) (Effect: Consumes a target corpse, and restores ((0.5 x INT)) mana to the Necromancer.) Note: This is not mouth-ingested cannibalism. Arcane Mastery Spell(s) Channeling (Major Action) - (Self-Target Ability) (No Cost) (Effect: Allows you to cast two Major Action spells in your next turn.) -Curse of Telrohg- The recipient of this curse is cured of all wounds when it is cast upon himself (one time offer), no matter how grievous. Then the caster, for as long as they live, must kill one (1) person a week with a melee attack or ability. Killing the target within a ritual is recommended but not necessarily required for success. Failure to perform the kill will result in the wounds reappearing upon the casters body, but unhealable, resulting in his death. Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated